


Making a List and Checking It Twice

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Once upon a time, the world changed.People went to bed normal.  When they woke up, they had a list of names seared into their brain.  How the list manifested itself was different.  One person might see it hovering in their peripheral vision, color-coded according to various factors.  Another might have it on a continuous sound loop.Mental health suddenly got taken a lot more seriously, as people adjusted to having the extra sensory information, even in their sleep.Eventually, people noticed something.  When they interacted with the person whose name they saw, that name would disappear.  Going 48 hours without being able to interact with that person brought the name back.People started calling the names soulmates.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy these minifics.
> 
> Please note that not all soulmates are romantic. It could be mentor/student bonds or deep friendships as well.

When the names appeared, Yuuri freaked out. He’d just had a disaster of a competition, capped off by being told to retire by a fourteen-year-old punk. That punk’s name was on his list. There were four others. Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri had no problem with. Nishigori Yuuko and Okukawa Minako, either. Viktor Nikiforov on the other hand…

He’d call Phichit and ask what the heck Phichit thought was going on, but Phichit was probably asleep. Facing Yuuko or Minako after what he just did in the competition, he wasn’t ready for. He couldn’t approach Viktor or Yuri, and if he did, how could he convince them he wasn’t crazy? This sounded crazy. Phichit would believe him, but that wasn’t an option. What did that leave?

The pounding at his door startled him. The only person he could imagine coming to see him was Celestino, and Celestino didn’t bang like that. Yuuri got to his feet, found his glasses, and opened the door.

Yuri Plisetsky stomped in. “What the hell is going on?”

“…Huh?”

“Ugh. Look. I woke up and there’s a big glowing list of names on it, and yours is right there, bright blue…” Yuri cut himself off. “Wait a minute. It just disappeared.”

Yuri’s name had disappeared from Yuuri’s list, too, although his wasn’t big or glowing. His was a handwritten list that appeared every time he blinked. There weren’t colors, but the styles suited the people. “I don’t know, but I have a list, too. You were on it, until just now. Who else is on your list?”

“Yakov, he’s in black, Mila’s in pink, Viktor’s in blue like you, and then some dude named Otabek Altin in purple and some chick named Lilia Baranovskaya in black. Never heard of them. Have you?”

Yuuri nodded. “Otabek’s a skater. I skated against him in Canada this year. He took bronze and everyone was surprised. Lilia’s a dancer, she used to be with the Bolshoi Ballet.” Yuuri closed his eyes, looking at the four names remaining on his list. “I take it you have no idea what’s going on either.”

“No, I really don’t.” Yuri crossed his arms and glared at the wall. “Who’s on your list, aside from me?”

“My best friends Phichit and Yuuko, my mom’s best friend Minako, and…” Yuuri went bright red at the thought of admitting Viktor was on his list. Yuri would probably kill him, like he’d threatened the day before. “That’s it.”

“Not Cialdini? My coach is on mine, no reason not to admit it,” Yuri scoffed. “Only one of your rinkmates, too. Wonder why I don’t have Georgi, but if you don’t have your other rinkmates, I guess that makes sense.” He directed a kick at Yuuri’s ankle. “Come on. There was another name you were gonna say. Who is it?”

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri managed in barely more than a whisper. “I have no idea how he ended up on my list of names, everyone else is… well, there’s you, but…”

“Idiot. I have two people I had to get you to identify,” Yuri snapped. “None of this is making sense, although I have to wonder what would happen if we talked to Viktor.” He pulled out his phone.

“NO!” Yuuri said, grabbing Yuri’s arm. “I can’t talk to Viktor! He has no idea who I am!”

Yuri looked up from where he was glaring at Yuuri’s hand on his arm. “You are a fucking moron if you think that after last night. I can see how you’d get that from his idiocy about offering you a commemorative photo yesterday, that was dumb and awkward but he just had no idea what to say to you after your performance on the ice, but after the banquet? Seriously? I think you just did the impossible. You overestimated what a self-absorbed airhead Viktor is.”

Yuuri froze, clinging to Yuri’s arm like it was the only thing keeping him upright, which might well be true. What had happened at the banquet? He didn’t remember any of it, at least, not beyond some champagne. Which probably meant he’d made a complete ass of himself, because when he drank, he was just like his dad. Viktor knowing who he was because of that? That was even worse than Viktor not knowing who he was at all. “Oh no. What did I do?”

“Oh come on, there is no way you don’t remember getting on a pole with Christophe in the middle of a Grand Prix Finals banquet,” Yuri muttered. “Let go of me.”

“A pole.” Yuuri let go, surrendering the fight against gravity and plopping down on the bed behind him. “Viktor knows who I am because of pole dancing? Where did the pole even come from?”

“It’s Christophe. Do you really want to know?” Yuri rubbed his arm and sent a text. “Anyway, no, the pole dancing may have gotten his attention but it was you dancing with him and shouting at him in Japanese until you decided to switch to English to ask him to coach you that means he knows exactly who you are.”

Yuuri couldn’t take anymore. He could not take one more bit of this nonsense. It was time to faint.


	2. Challenges

Viktor was in the middle of quite the entertaining conversation with Yakov when his phone rang. Yakov was not in the mood for any of Viktor’s bullshit, and Viktor telling Yakov about Yuuri’s request for coaching, apparently, qualified as Viktor’s bullshit. “But Yakov, his name’s right there on my list! Just like yours is!” He’d show Yakov the scrolling names across his arm, but he’d already tried that. Yakov couldn’t see anything. At least he believed Viktor. “That has to be a sign that I’m meant to go be his coach!”

“And how are you supposed to do that while skating yourself? You’re still on top of your game, you still have room to grow…”

“Do I, Yakov? Where? Land a quad loop in competition? You know I can’t get the axel. Everyone saw me land the loop in the exhibition yesterday, they know I can do it, it won’t surprise anyone, and I don’t know how to reinvent myself again. I need a break, I think.”

Yakov was about to retort, but Viktor’s phone rang. Yuri. Yakov rolled his eyes and took off, leaving Viktor to answer the phone. “Room 212. Now.” And then Yuri hung up. Viktor checked the text from Yuri - _Found Katsuki. Doesn’t remember last night. Come talk to him._

Viktor ran a finger over Yuuri’s name on his arm. Yuri was on there, too, which made quite a bit of sense as Yuri was something of a protégé. Having Christophe made less sense – they were rivals and good friends, but Viktor wouldn’t have thought there was a reason to expect to see Christophe on a list of the most important people to him. Of course, Yuuri was an even bigger surprise, although after last night quite a welcome one.

Last night, dancing with the drunk and half-naked Katsuki, had been the first time all season Viktor had felt happy. Heck, the first time all year. Five straight gold medals sounded like it should be amazing, but the truth was, he was bored. If he entered a competition, he won. Coaching might be a fun challenge, even if it meant he had to give up skating himself temporarily.

Of course, knowing now how drunk Yuuri had been, Viktor had to wonder if Yuuri meant it or was just expressing a dream. There was only one way to find out. Viktor had to wonder why Yuri had sought out Yuuri, but it made it easy for Viktor to approach him. Even if Yuuri didn’t really want Viktor to coach him, Yuuri was surely sobered up now, so Viktor could hit on him without worrying about taking advantage of him.


	3. BFFs4LYFE

Phichit woke up to a ringing phone. That was unusual. People usually didn’t call him. They texted or caught him in DMs in social media. It wasn’t a surprise when the caller turned out to be Yuuri, but first, Phichit had to deal with this brand new input from his brain. It looked like a list of mutuals on social media, although much shorter than any of his actual social media lists. Yuuri was on there. Leo. Guang Hong. Celestino. Kulap Sachdeva, a girl he vaguely knew from back home and kept up with on social media because they both loved hamsters. Kimnai Ritachari, who he didn’t know. Yet. He’d have to look her up on social media.

If Yuuri had a similar list of names, no wonder he was calling. He might need Phichit again. He should probably call Yuuri back. “How are things in beautiful Russia, my dude?”

“I don’t think I’m awake. I’m having some kind of bizarre fever dream. I keep trying to wake up but it’s not working. Help!”

“Better or worse than the time you dreamt that Detroit nearly got destroyed by some apocalyptic nonsense but then Viktor showed up and redeemed a fallen angel with the beauty of his skating and hair?”

“I should never have told you about that one,” Yuuri grumbled. “Worse. Please tell me you’re seeing a list of names?”

“Yeah. You’re on it. What the heck is that about?”

“I don’t know, but everyone here’s talking about it. It’s happening to everyone.” 

There was a pounding and a shouting voice. Phichit couldn’t make out the words, but it sounded familiar. “Is that Yuri Plisetsky? What, did he forget something he meant to shout at you yesterday and come back for more?”

“No, he’s…” Phichit waited patiently for Yuuri to continue. “He’s on my list. He came to ask me what the heck is going on here, and then he called Viktor.”

Phichit blinked a couple times. “Yuuri, tell me you are not hiding from Viktor Nikiforov in the bathroom when you are finally getting a real chance to talk to him and make him explain what happened yesterday with that commemorative photo thing.”

“I’m not hiding from Viktor Nikiforov in the bathroom when I am finally getting a real chance to talk to him and make him explain. He doesn’t have to, Yuri Plisetsky says he’s just awkward sometimes and didn’t know what to say to me.”

“So…” Phichit prompted, not believing Yuuri at all. He knew a bathroom’s reverb when he heard it, and if Yuri had called Viktor…

“So I’m hiding from Viktor Nikiforov in the bathroom after I got blackout drunk, joined Christophe on a pole, don’t ask how the pole got into the banquet because all anyone will tell me is ‘Christophe Giacometti’.” Phichit snorted. Really, what else did Yuuri need? Phichit’s imagination was easily filling in the story. “And jumped on Viktor and asked him to be my coach.”

Phichit burst out laughing. “How’s Ciao Ciao taking the idea of being replaced by Viktor Nikiforov? Or are you just wanting to have two coaches?”

“I have no idea. I haven’t talked to him today and I don’t remember last night.” Phichit winced, but had to admit that wasn’t a surprise. If Yuuri was drunk enough to approach Viktor at all, of course he didn’t remember anything. “But… do you have Ciao Ciao on your list?”

“Yeah, why? You don’t?”

“No. Even before this, I’d been thinking that with having finished school, I might want to look at doing something else… don’t start, you and I both know Celestino doesn’t know how to handle my anxiety, and that’s always going to hold me back.”

“Yeah, but what makes you think Viktor’s going to have any idea?” Phichit snapped before he could get hold of himself. Yuuri didn’t deserve that, especially when he was right. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just… if you leave the rink, I’m going to miss the hell out of you.”

“Yeah, I know, and I was drunk when I asked Viktor to coach me and clearly not thinking straight, how’s he supposed to coach and skate at the same time, and if I can’t get a single word out when he talks to me if I’m sober how am I supposed to skate in front of him knowing he’ll be watching for every little flaw and weakness?”

“I don’t know, but you’ll figure it out. Now. I am hanging up so I can start talking to the other people on my list. YOU are going to put your phone away, stand up, get out of the bathroom, and face Viktor. Or so help me I am going to break the laws of physics to get to Sochi and kick your ass.”


	4. Confrontations

“It’s been fifteen minutes, Viktor. Either he’s sick and we need to call for help, or he’s avoiding you and you should let me kick the door down so you two can get on with this and I can go look up the other people on my list and see how bad they suck.” Yuri walked over to the door, one foot raised.

Viktor was spared trying to rein in the angry kitten when the door opened and Yuuri took a shaky step out of the room. “Hello, Viktor. I’m sorry for screaming in your face and hiding in the bathroom.”

“Hello, Yuuri! May I ask why you did?”

Yuuri reddened adorably and wouldn’t meet Viktor’s eyes. “I don’t remember anything about last night, but from what Yuri’s told me, I’m not sure I want to. Between being embarrassed over that and kind of freaked out by this list of names, I panicked.”

“Yuri said you don’t remember last night, so why don’t we start with this: I’m sorry for the other day, after the free skate. That was not the right way to handle that situation.” Viktor paused, letting Yuuri let that sink in a little. “I know you don’t remember asking me to coach you, but if that’s really something you want, how do we do this? I want to finish this season, but I don’t mind taking next season off. If things work out, five straight Grand Prix Finals golds is a good way to go out!”

“No!” Yuuri’s hands waved, and panic flooded his face. “I can’t take you off the ice! You’ve always been my inspiration, the reason I skate competitively, and if you leave the ice that disappears.”

“Well then, we can’t have that, can we?” Viktor put a finger to his lips, considering his options. “I do want to take next Grand Prix off, for reasons that have nothing to do with you. Yakov thinks I’m an idiot, but he’ll come around. I can start coaching you long-distance after Nationals. After this the only competition we’d both be in is Worlds, and then after Worlds, I can come out to wherever you want me to go. You’re currently in Detroit, correct?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure I’m going to stay there. I haven’t made any real plans or anything, but I don’t think Celestino and I are a good fit anymore, and he’s not on my list. Is Yakov on yours?”

“He is! Maybe you could come to Russia? You could come live with me and Makkachin! You like dogs, don’t you?” He’d noticed the phone case, but then, Yuuri was his fan. It could just be that he liked Viktor and thought the case was cute.

Yuuri hurriedly wiping away tears was the last thing Viktor could have expected, and he looked helplessly at Yuri. Yuri rolled his eyes. “Viktor means it, this isn’t him being full of shit like he was two years ago when he said he’d choreograph my senior debut if I won without quads, which I did.”

“Oh!” Viktor had forgotten, but now that Yuri brought it up, he did remember. “Before I leave for wherever I end up going to work with Yuuri, I’ll have that done. I know you can do the Salchow, do you have a quad toe loop yet?”

“Tcha. Of course I do.” Yuri shoved his hands in his pockets.

In the meantime, Yuuri had composed himself. “I love dogs. I had a poodle like yours only smaller, but he died only a few days ago, and on top of everything else the reminder just hit like a ton of bricks. That’s actually part of why I did so badly here, my sister called to tell me about two hours before the free skate.”

Viktor couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to hug Yuuri. “I’m amazed you got on the ice at all. If it had been Makkachin…”

“Or Potya. My cat,” Yuri explained. “Sorry about after. You didn’t need that.”

Viktor looked between the two. “What happened?”

“I caught him in the bathroom and tried to piss him off so he’d come back and prove this was a fluke and he really is one of the best skaters in the world,” Yuri explained. “If I’d known about the dead dog, I wouldn’t have done that, because there wouldn’t be any need.”

Yuuri was staring at Yuri, mouth hanging open. Viktor rolled his eyes. “You know that not everyone responds the way you do?”

“I was thinking of taking your advice and retiring,” Yuuri admitted. “Not seriously, not yet, but if I can’t get out of my head at Nationals, I just might have.”

“Whatever. Least we’ve got that sorted out.” Yuri headed for the door. “I’m gonna let you two idiots figure out whatever harebrained scheme you’re gonna come up with to present to Yakov. Let me know so I can be there with popcorn when Yakov’s head explodes.”


End file.
